Monster High Darkness Decesending: Infe's Chapter
Main characters in this chapter: Infe Kite, Dark Esli, Vampire gang bosses Part 1: The Swordsman Infe Infe: Huh maybe making a couple of vampires mad wasnt a good idea but hey did insult my family. Vampire 1: So this little punk thinks he can get away form mocking my mom huh well hes got another thing coming and we get an early lunch brothers. Infe: I only said it cause 1: you insulted my family too. and 2: someone was going to say it eventually. Vampires 1,2,3: Stand and fight. Cowards awlays give us indegestion. Infe: Well, they insisted. Infe: Ok take this (Summons Sword) Vampire 2: It doesnt matter we are the bosses of this area we will drink from you anyway. Infe: Well then i have no chance unless i pull out my new move. Vampires: Huh? Infe: Go Stun Shear! Infe moves at a quick speed using masgic to knock out the vampires. Local: Thank you young man youve saved us from those tyrants. Now we can drive those other vapmires out of here. Girl: Are you talking to the hero, Sake Sake: dont worry you can talk to him now. Esli: Well now i would introduce myself i am Esli and you. Infe: Infe's the name swordplay's my game. Esli: Dont copy Sonic just dont. Esli: Thanks for helping us so as repayment i would like to ask you out on a date. Infe: Well, normally i dont accept dates from people i just met but i can make an exception for a cutie like yourself. Esli: Dont make me blush just pick me up at 7 Infe: Got it! Part 2: Dark Esli Two months after Infe's initial deating of the vamp gang. Esli (Cell): Infe you want to go to a movie later. Infe (Cell): Sure ill pick you up about eight. Esli (Cell):kk. Hangs up. Infe (Thinking): I got my own girlfriend finally and i kept her longer than i expected. Maybe ill finally kiss her today. At the movie theater Esli: Hey Infe i have a surprise for you. Infe: Ok (I wonder what itll be.) Esli: Okay close your lips and pucker up. Infe closes eyes and puckers up Infe: Yes, shes gonna kiss me. Esli sinks her teeth into Infe's neck and Infe falls to his knees in pain. Infe: You're a vampire. Esli: Oh youve figured it out. It didnt take a geniusto figure it out. Why do you think all of our "dates" were at night. Infe: (Well she makes a point) Infe summons his sword at rams it through Eslis chest. Esli: Argh, no matter i can only be killed by the light of the sun. Infe becomes a vampire and screams in agony as he retreats back to his home. Part 3: Infe's Dark Mission 1 month later. Infe: I know my mission now. I am going to kill that cursed Dracula's daughter. (1 week earilier) Infe: Darn this cave is brutal. ???: Why are you here. Infe: (This must be the Soul Sword.) Soul Sword: If you wish to wield me and recieve one wish you must do a task Infe: Anything. I'll do anything to return to my original self. Soul Sword: Then you must kill the daughter of Dracula Infe: (The most powerful vampire on the planet, this might be difficult.) Soul Sword: You may use me to complete my task along with my powers of light. Infe:... I accept. Soul Sword: Then your mission starts now. Present time Infe: First things first i need as much information as possible about the monster world.and the best place to learn about it is the monster school they call Monster High. At the school. Headmistress: Well you seem legit so ill let you in. Infe: Thank you. 1 week Later Draculaura:Oh no i forgot to study for that test at our last class Frankie and Clawdeen:Us too. Infe loos over and walks to them. Infe:Here, I overheard your predicament and i can help. Infe gives notes to the girls. Girls: Thanks. The Next Day Lala: Hey Infe we never repayed you for the notes you gave us so do you want to come to a party at my house. Infe: I dont know... Lala: Please. Infe: Fine, but only for a while. After school Infe: (You know life like this isnt so bad like this i could stay like this). At the party Lala: Oh, Infe you came. Infe:Yeah, but... Lala: Well come on let me show you around. Dracula: Draculaura, would you mind turning the music down. Lala: Yes, Dad. Infe:Who was that. Lala: Oh that was my dad, Dracula. Infe:Gasp... (Flashback) Soul Sword:Kill the daughter of Dracula if you ever wish to regain your humanity. (End of Flashback) Lala: Infe what's wrong. Infe: Nothing, nothing at all. Infe summons his sword. Lala:Infe what are you doing Infe:My mission, now if you dont struggle ill kill you quickly. Dracula: Not so fast i wont let lay a hand on my daughter. Infe: You dare to stand in my way. Fine then die! Infe used Sword Rain Dracula: Lala, im sorry i couldnt protect you. Dracula turns into dust Infe: Darn, i wasted too much time, i need to go. Infe dissapears Lala: Father, no. Draculaura breaks down crying. END OF CHAPTER 1 Me: I know that it didnt end in a good note but things get better in the next chapter where we meet the true hero of our story. Will Lala's father be avenged? Or will Infe succed in his dark mission? Find out in the next chapter! Category:Fanfiction